Pignapped
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Gideon has escaped from prison! He takes Waddles and demands the deed to the mystery shack as the ransom. What will the Pines family do and will Mabel ever see her pig again?
1. Gideon has escaped

**In this story Lil Gideon somehow escapes from prison and tries again to devise a plan to get the shack. He decides to take Waddles and demands the deed to the shack as the ransom.**

Sherriff Blubs and Deputy Durland head to the cell of Lil Gideon so that he can go to his prison required summer school class. When they get to his cell they are shocked when they don't see him there.

Durland asks "Where could he have gone off to?"

Blubs says "Never mind that," he then asks "HOW'D HE ESCAPE!?"

Outside the jailhouse Gideon is careful not to set off the alarms as he gets to the fence to escape.

After he escapes he runs to the store and picks up a costume.

He says "I don't wanna be seen by any wandering eyes. I'm now public enemy number one in the whole dang town thanks to that no good hoax Stanford Pines. HE'S GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE DID! HE'S GONNA PAY FOR GETTING ME PUT BEHIND BARS!"

**At the shack**

A breaking news bullentin shows up interupting the Pines familys' favorite show duck-tective.

Report Sandra Jaminez says "A break-out today in the Graivty Falls prison. Almost a month after he's arrested, Lil Gideon has somehow escaped."

Stan turns off the TV and says to himself "Oy, these people will make up anything in order to get people to watch."

Dipper asks "But what if it's true!?"

Mabel asks "What if he really did escape?"

Stan says "Kids, it's prison nobody ever escapes from prison except on TV shows."

**Somewhere in the streets of Graivty Falls**

Gideon is walking in the streets in his costume and thinking up a plan.

He thinks to himself "That one pig that I had with me seems to be important to the Pines family. Maybe I could take him and threaten that if I don't get the deed to the shack, I'll cook that pig into bacon!"

**Gideon has escaped mysteriously from Graivty Falls prison and is maknig plans to try to get the shack from the Pines family. Will he succeed in getting what he wants?**


	2. Coming up with a plan

**In this chapter Gideon spies on Mabel and Waddles closely and tries to think of how he's going to take Waddles away from her.**

Gideon stays at least 15 feet away from the shack and watches closely as Mabel chases Waddles around the yard laughing.

He says to himself "I really wish I didn't have to do anything to my poor Mabel in order to get to Stan, but she's a part of his family, so I guess I really have no choice."

After about five minutes he thinks of an idea about how he'll take Waddles away from the Pines family.

He says to himself "I need to wiat until they're all away and nobody but that pig is home so I can take him without being seen and I'll demand the deed to the shack as the ransom and then make up a lie that if I don't get the deed in the next 48 hours I'll cook the pig into bacon and eat him."

Gideon sits back as he watches Mabel play with Waddles chasing him and laughing as he looks back to her and oinks happily.

Gideon thinks to himself "That precious angel loves her pig dearly so I just know she'd do anything to rescue him if he were ever in danger. I need to be careful when I take that pig so nobody figures it out."

He then hears Mabel ask "Hey, Waddles, do you hear something?"

Gideon thinks "Gotta run!"

Mabel watches the bush and hears the leaves rustle.

She shrugs and says "Huh, it was probably just a deer or something, she then looks at Waddles who is about to fall asleep and she says to him "Yeah, I'm getting tired, too. Let's go back inside and rest."

Waddles walks to Mabel who picks him up and he falls asleep in her arms as she carries him back inside the shack.

After Mabel and Waddles are back inside Gideon comes back into view and says to himself "I gotta be careful when I do this or otherwise the're gonna know it was me. Time to go somewhere and formulate a plan."

**So Gideon knows how he's going to take Waddles away. Hopefully his plan goes perfectly and he doesn't leave any clues that would lead anybody to know he took Waddles.**


	3. Gideon steals Waddles

**Here is where Gideon steals Waddles away from the Pines family. He waits until they all leave to go to the diner and are miles away from home.**

Inside the shack Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan are all getting ready to go out for dinner. Waddles really wants to go with them, but the diner won't allow animals inside.

Just as Mabel is about to walk out the door she looks back at Waddles and says "I'll be home soon. I promise I'll try and bring you something."

Dipper says to Waddles "If we could take you with us, you know we would."

Mabel begins to cry as she runs up to Waddles and hugs him.

She says to him "Be a good boy. I love you."

Waddles oinks what sounds like the words "I love you" and then licks the tears away from Mabel.

After she's calmed down she runs back over to her family and says "Okay, I'm ready now."

After they leave the shack Stan says to Mabel "I know how much it hurts you being away from Waddles, kiddo."

Mabel gets in the car and buckles her seatbelt and says "I love him so much and I wish I could take him everywhere I go."

Dipper says "We'll be back, soon. You won't be away from him too long."

Mabel says "I wonder what I should bring him."

Stan says "He really seems to love caramel apples, so if they have some, get him that."

Mabel says "Great idea, Grunkle Stan!"

**Outside of the shack**

Gideon says to himself "Okay, they're all long gone. Now's the time for action."

Gideon comes inside the shack and sees Waddles laying on the ground sleeping. He picks Waddles up who squeals in panic once he realizes what's going on.

Gideon says "Oh pipe down!"

Waddles bites off a peice of Gideons' jacket and drops it on the floor.

Gideon looks back at it and thinks to himself "They're not gonna know it's from my jacket."

Gideon leaves the shack and heads back to his house and locks Waddles inside of his bedroom. He then goes downstairs to head out for an evening on the town.

**So know Gideon has Waddles. The Pines family notices Waddles is gone which worries Mabel. What are they going to do in order to save their beloved pet?**


	4. The search is on

**In this chapter Mabel arrives home and can't find Waddles anywhere. She begins to worry about what happened to him and with the help of Grunkle Stan and Dipper starts to put up lost pig fliers all over town.**

The Pines family arrives home from the diner and Mabel tries to find Waddles to give him the treat she brought him.

She says "Okay, he's not in the gift shop or the living room."

Dipper says "Maybe he's in our bedroom."

Stan says "The little guy couldn't have gotten far. He was inside the entire time we were gone."

Mabel begins to worry and runs up to the room that she and Dipper share.

She peeks her head inside and says "WADDLES I BROUGHT YOU BACK A TREAT! IT'S A FAVORITE!" she takes the caramel apple out of the bag and says "I'VE GOT A NICE, FRESH, JUICY, AND SWEET CARAMEL APPLE FOR YOU!" she looks under her bed but doesn't see Waddles. She also looks under Dippers' bed but again she doesn't see Waddles.

She says to herself "OH NO! WADDLES IS MISSING!"

**In the mystery shack gift shop**

Dipper sees the cloth from Gideons' coat and picks it up.

He shows it to Grunkle Stan and asks "Does this look fimilar to you?"

Stan shrugs without even looking and says "No, not really."

Just then Mabel runs downstairs hyperventalating and crying. She tries to say that Waddles is missing but can't get the words out because she's so upset.

Dipper puts his hand on Mabels' shoulder and says "Mabel, calm down. Take a deep breath in and then let it out. Once you're calm tell us what you need to tell us."

Mabel takes a few deep breaths and then she feels somewha more calm, but she's still crying.

She says worriedly "Waddles is missing!"

Dipper and Stan both ask in shock "WHAT!?"

Dipper asks "How can he be missing!?"

Stan says "He was inisde the entire time we were gone!"

Mabel shouts "I DON'T KNOW HOW HE COULD'VE GONE MISSING, BUT HE IS!"

Stan says "Don't worry, Mabel, we'll help you find him!"

Dipper says "Yeah, we just need to make fliers and put them up in town and when people see them, they'll know what to look for."

Mabel says "I've got pictures of Waddles under my bed. Be back in a minute." she heads upstairs and gets a box out from under her bed. In the box there are several pictures of her and her friends and family since she's been in Gravity Falls. She finds several pictures of Waddles and runs back downstairs with them.

At the table Dipper and Stan are making the fliers when they see Mabel with all her pictures. She sets them all down on the table and starts making fliers along with Stan and Dipper.

Dipper knew his sister was upset and he wanted her to feel better so he hugged her and said "We'll find him, I promise."

Stan looks at some of the pictures and says "Wow these are cute."

Mabel says "I hope we find him before something bad happens to him."

**At Gideons'**

Gideon is in his room watching Waddles to make sure he won't escape. At certain points Waddles tries to escape but Gideon uses a shrill whistle which scares Waddles into hiding.

Gideon says "By now your family's probably worried sick about you. My plan is going perfectly!"

Waddles sees some of the pictures that Gideon has of Mabel which confuses the little guy.

Gideon shouts "DON'T JUDGE ME! I'M NOT CREEPY I JUST LIKE MABEL A LOT IS ALL! IT AIN'T WEIRD ONE BIT!"

**In the streets of Gravity Falls**

Mabel, Dipper, and Stan go around posting all their fliers up hoping somebody will reply back. They put the adress of the mystery shack, the number to call if somebody finds Waddles, and at the bottom of the flier it says there's a $20 reward.

Mabel says "I sure hope this works."

Stan says "I still don't understand why the little guy's gone missing. I'm sorry about all this, Mabel."

Mabel says "It's okay, it's not your fault."

Stan says "Yeah this isn't like before. I like Waddles now and I'm okay with having him round. I guess before I was a little jealous of him."

Mabel asks "Why would you be jealous of Waddles?"

Stan says "I guess I just felt that you loved that pig more than you loved me is all because before you got him you spent pretty much every day with me, but after you got Waddles, you spent more and more time with him."

Mabel says "Oh, I'm so sorry you felt that way! I had no idea," she hugs Grunkle Stan says "I love all of you just the same and that's not gonig to change."

Stan says "That's good to hear. Don't worry, we'll find him."

Mabel says while looking at one of the fliers "I sure hope so."

**So now the search for Waddles is on. When will Gideon step forward and demand the ransom for Waddles?**


	5. Mabel learns about Gideon

**In this chapter several people claim to have found Waddles and brings a pig to the mystery shack which they think is him. One of the is McGucket who doesn't even bring an actual pig. Mabel starts to lose hope and begins to go into a deep depression.**

There have been 10 people in one day that all show up to the mystery shack thinking they've found Waddles. Some are just in it for the money and others really want to help reunite Mabel with her beloved pet.

Just then Stan hears an odd but fimilar laugh.

He rolls his eyes and says annoyed "Oy, I wonder what this knuckle-head has brought."

McGucket shows up and places a little piggy bank on the table saying "Hey, there, I got the pig you wanted."

Stan says "THAT'S NOT WADDLES THAT'S A DARN PIGGY BANK! GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS AND HAVE THEM ESCORT YOU OUT!"

McGucket leaves as Mabel watches feeling more and more upset each time.

Stan turns to Mabel and says "I know you want your pig back, kiddo, and I promise, we'll find him eventually."

Mabel just bursts into tears and runs into the shack sobbing uncontrollably. All the others watch her feeling sorry for her.

Mabel runs up to her room and slams the door as she runs to her bed crying her eyes out. She pulls out a picture of her and Waddles together and continues to cry as she looks at it.

**Outside the shack**

Dipper says "It just doesn't make sense that Waddles is missing! He wouldn't run away from home he loves us and we all love him."

Stan says "He must've gotten taken by somebody."

Dipper asks "But who would do such a terrible thing?" he then remembers coming home and seeing the blue fabric from Gideons' jacket. He gasps and runs inside the shack to go and talk to Mabel.

**In the twins' bedroom**

Mabel is still crying loudly and staring at the pictures of Waddles shouting "WHERE COULD HE BE!? WHY IS HE MISSING!?"

Just then she hears a knock on the door and hears Dipper say "MABEL, I THINK I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO WADDLES!"

Mabel runs up and opens the door and asks hopefully "YOU DO!?"

Dipper says "Yeah. Well, when we came home from the diner and you went to look for him, I found this peice of blue fabric on the floor. Mabel, what they said on the news was true, GIDEON REALLY DID ESCAPE AND HE'S THE ONE WHO STOLE WADDLES!"

Mabel asks shocked "WHAT!?"

Dipper says "Yeah think about it. Gideon wants the shack so much that he'd take something he knows is important to us and demand the deed to the shack in return."

Mabel yells furiously "THAT MONSTER!" she then storms out of the room and heads outside to head over to Gideons' house. On her bike ride there she thinks to herself "He's gonna pay for this big time!"

She then sees sherrif Blubs and deputy Durland on her way there and stops to talk to them. They knew about her missing pig and she wanted their help.

Blubs asks her "Any luck yet, little lady?"

Mabel says "Yeah and I'm gonna need your help. Lil Gideon escaped from prison and he stole my pig probably because he wants the deed to the shack as ransom for him."

Durland says "THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

Mael says "I'm going over to his house right now and I'll tell him to go to the shack to get the deed, but really you guys will be there waiting to arrest him again."

Blubs says "That's very sneaky."

Mabel shrugs and says "I may've learned a thing or two from Grunkle Stan during my stay here."

Durland says "We'll get over there right now. You head to Gideons' and get your precious pet back."

Mabel hops on her bike and says "Thanks officers!" she then heads to Gideons' house to get Waddles back. She thinks to herself "He can mess with Grunkle Stan, he can mess with Dipper, and he can pster me about going on more dates, BUT NOBODY MESSES WITH WADDLES!"

**OH MAN GIDEON'S GONNA BE IN BIG TROUBLE! Will Mabels' plan work or will Gideon outsmart her?**


	6. Getting Waddles back

**In this chapter Mabel tries to trick Gideon into going to the mystery shack where Blubs and Durland will be waiting. Will her plan work?**

Mabel gets to the Gleeful residence and bangs on the door angrily shouting "GIDEON, OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Bud opens up the door and asks "Now what's the commotion, little missy?"

Mabel asks "WHERE'S YOUR SON!?"

Bud says "I thought he was locked up."

Mabel shakes her head and says "Somehow he escaped, AND HE STOLE MY PET PIG!"

Bud shakes his head in shame says "The feud between my son and your uncle has gone too far. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened."

Just then Gideon walks in the house humming a tune and then screams as he turns to see Mabel running towards him. Mabel tackles Gideon to the ground and he tris to get away, but Mabel's got him pinned down tightly.

He whines "LET GO OF ME YOU'RE HURTING MY PRECIOUS SKIN!"

Mabel shouts "WHERE'S WADDLES!?"

Gideon says "I ain't got any idea what you're talking about!"

Mabel says "Don't pull that on me! I KNOW YOU STOLE HIM! TELL ME WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW!" she then holds back her hand in a fist ready to punch Gideon.

Gideon drops to the floor crying as he says "Okay, okay, you win. He's in my room, just please don't hurt me!"

Mabel walks up to the room and on her way in she very forcefully pulls on Gideons' hair yanking some of it out. When she opens the door she sees Waddles in a corner of the room shaking with fear.

She walks up to him and holds him in her arms saying the same thing she said to him after he was snatched by a pterodactyl "You're safe now." **(Reference to the episode the land before swine)**

Mabel heads downstairs and says to Gideon "I talked to Grunkle Stan and he's willing to give you what you want as long as you promise to never come near us again."

Gideon says frightened "OKAY, YOU HAVE MY WORD! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WON'T COME NEAR OF Y'ALL EVER AGAIN!"

Mabel smiles pleased with herself and says to Gideon "Okay then. Your dad can take us back to the shack and I'll get Stan to hand over the deed."

Gideon says "WOO HOO! FINALLY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I FINALLY GET THE SHACK!"

Mabel thinks to herself "As far as you know, you selfish theiving little weasel."

**So now Mabel and Waddles are reunited plus, Mabel has set a trap for Gideon back at the shack. Will her plan work?**


	7. She set him up

**In this chapter Bud gives Mabel and Gideon a ride to the shack. Gideon doesn't know it yet, but Mabel has the cops there waiting for him.**

Gideon just stares at Mabel the first few minutes of the car ride as she pets Waddles. Mabel knows and she tried to ingnore it at first, but that was getting to be difficult.

She shouts "I KNOW YOU'RE STARING AT ME SO CUT IT OUT, YOU LITTLE CREEP!"

Gideon says sheepishly "Sorry, you're just so pretty."

Mabel rolls her eyes and says disgusted "Oh please I'm WAY out of your league, that is if you even have one."

**At the shack**

Bud pulls up and says "We're here."

Gideon cheers and gets out of the car and runs inside the fence where he is attacked by Dipper. Just then Blubs and Durland run up and handcuff Gideon.

Durland says "Lil Gideon, you're under arrest for kidnapping, or I guess in this case, pignapping."

Blubs asks Mabel "Is the little guy alright?"

Mabel says "He's fine, just a little scared is all."

Gideon says "I can't believe this! I was outsmarted BY A GIRL!"

Mabel says "Well, I am three years older than you."

Durland pushes Gideon into the car and shuts the door as he turns to the twins and says says "This time he won't be getting lose, we'll make sure of it."

Mabel says "I sure hope so."

Everyone gathers around Mabel and Waddles cheering for the two who are happily reunited.

**AW WHAT A SWEET ENDING! My next story will be titled after a TV show from AMC "The walking dead" it'll be a story about a zombie apocolypse that happens in Gravity Falls.**


End file.
